Kingdom Hearts: Destiny
by Taizu64
Summary: During the course of Kingdom Hearts you know of Sora and the others' journies across the worlds, but what if there was another whose destiny intertwined with the others? What if his destiny is different all together? The only one who can answer that is him. Join Taizu as he learns that one's fate could change at any time.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys, this is Taizu64 and this is my first story on this site. I'm a big fan of kingdom hearts and I've been hoping to write this story for a while. Okay to clear things up right away my character Taizu, is a Keyblade wielder who travels to different worlds only they're not Disney worlds. They're anime worlds. Sora and Riku and other KH characters will make an appearance no doubt. This chapter is a bit of an introductory, but don't worry the good stuffs coming. So without further ado…enjoy!**

**Oh yeah for the brackets " "these are for speaking and these ' ' are for thinking.**

Chapter 1: The beginning

They say everyone has a destiny. Whether it is good or bad, everybody is driven towards something that will decide their fate. Nobody can say if you're destined for good, or fated for evil. All we can do is roll with the punches and try to make the best of it.

***Taizu's bedroom 11:30 a.m.***

"Taizu! Taizuuu! Taizu get up!" I hear my grandpa yell from downstairs. I open my eyes groggily in response. I swing my feet out of bed and let my feet touch the cold floor. As I try to gather my thoughts, I look over at my calendar to check the date, and it seems today is….SATURDAY!? Who the heck wakes up ten-year old this early, and on a Saturday no less!? 'That old man, I'm gonna…..' Just as I was thinking of what I was going to do to him I heard his voice again. "Taizu if you don't get yer lazy tail up I'm gonna come up there and drag you downstairs!" "I heard you the first time!" I yelled back. *sigh* "Might as well get up now." I mumbled. My name is Taizu, but most people call me Tai. I live here on Destiny Islands with my grandpa, who's basically been the only parent I've ever known. I never got to meet my real parents, but that's okay. Life here on the islands is great and I love being with my grandpa. Even if he is a royal pain in my…..well you get it. "I better get up before I have to face gramps' wrath." I said to myself. I dragged myself to my bathroom to do my morning routine. I reached for my toothbrush and toothpaste and got started brushing my teeth. As I was doing this I took a good look at myself. I'm 5'5" and I'm black (about as dark as a bagel) with blonde cornrows (a/n like the Raikage's from Naruto Shippuden) and violet purple eyes. I looked at all this and thought to myself: "Whose kid am I?" Because as far as I can tell these combinations don't go together. I've asked grandpa about it and he claims to not know. By the way my grandpa's white so I guess one of my parents must have been black. I decided to think about all this later and spat out my toothpaste and headed back to my room to get dressed. "Alright, if I'm gonna start the day might as well look good doing it." I said proudly. I decided since it's a Saturday I was gonna wear my favorite outfit. I looked in my closet to pick out my ensemble. I put on my purple tank top, my camouflage cargo shorts, my orange sleeveless jacket with a big purple **T** on the back and a purple star on the front upper left side, my black and white sneakers, and finally my lucky purple head bandanna.(A/N: See the theme I got going here?) I looked in my dresser mirror to make sure everything was in order. "Looking good." I said confidently. As I was just about to walk out I looked back to my dresser to see my necklace. It was a golden key on a chain. Grandpa says it was left to me by my parents before they left. "Can't forget this." I said. I turned and exited my room to go downstairs. As I came downstairs I saw grandpa at the table reading his paper. "Morning gramps." I greeted him. He looked up from his paper to look at me. "Well look who decided to rise from his slumbers finally." He chuckled. I pulled up a chair and sat down. "Heh well who could sleep with all your bellowing in the morning?" I replied. "I'll bellow as loud as I can if it'll get your butt outta bed." He said. We both looked at each other for a second, and then after that second we both burst out laughing. I started to calm down after grandpa started coughing. "Ha-ha ok grandpa that's enough. So watcha got for me today?" I asked. He looked at me with a raised eyebrow as if he didn't know what I was talking about. "I don't what you're talking about." He said with a coy smile on his face. "C'mon gramps you know what I mean. I know you've got another story for me." I almost pleaded. I was kind of getting angry he knows I don't like to play games, but he does it anyway. As for the story I'm talking about, grandpa always tells me these great stories about great warriors. They were called Keyblade wielders. He always told me a story in the morning and at night before bed. Even if it's the same one; I don't care. Every time I hear one I can't help but feel excited. He tells me stories about how they were the warriors of light, and that they guarded our world from darkness, but not just our world, countless other worlds too. They fought against evil creatures called heartless; Dark creatures that go around corrupting others into becoming heartless. Gramps says that a person becomes a heartless when someone with a strong heart succumbs to darkness. The Keyblade wielders fought these creatures with special weapons called Keyblades (duh). The Keyblades were powerful weapons used to exterminate the dark forces of the heartless. The Keyblade was a weapon of great power, but not just anyone could wield this weapon. You didn't choose the Keyblade; the Keyblade chose you. Gramps also says that someone could be given the power of the Keyblade, but that's not exactly common. I stare at Grandpa and give him my best puppy dog eyes. *sigh* "Fine." He said as he rolled his eyes. "Yes!" I shouted.

**A/N: Okay I know it's a bit lengthy for a first chapter, but trust me you're gonna want to know what happens next! Next chapter we find out what happened to the Keyblade wielders and why they aren't around anymore. Until next time! Don't forget to Rate and Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys welcome back to KH: Destiny. Today we find out what happened to the Keyblade wielders of legend, and where they went. This will be part 1 of 2. And to clear things up this is all gonna take place between Birth by Sleep and KH 2. Well enough explaining from me. Enjoy! **

Chapter 2: Once upon a time….

A long time ago during a time of serenity, the Keyblade wielders were enjoying the peace that they had worked so hard to achieve. The people of the worlds were at ease and were happy, everything was perfect….almost everything. There was still some heartless popping up here and there, but the majority of the Keyblade wielders thought nothing of this and saw them only as nuisances. But some of the Keyblade wielders were dissatisfied with this. They also did not take pleasure in the calmness of the worlds and the complacent behavior of the other wielders, believing them to have become too lazy and weak. So the aggressive wielders decided to take action and agreed that only the complete destruction of every heartless would truly bring peace. They went on a crusade to exterminate the heartless and to make sure that not one survived. Nearing the end of their campaign; they had nearly destroyed all the heartless, but after a while they started to notice the darkness growing in the hearts of the people of the worlds. Hastily one of the wielders decided to get rid of them before they became a heartless. What he had committed was the ultimate taboo among the Keyblade wielders. A wielder should never **ever** strike down an innocent with a pure heart, unless they have fully become a heartless or have great darkness in their heart. After he had done so he noticed that his Keyblade had absorbed the energy from the heart giving him greater power. This had been the first evil act committed by a wielder. The others noticed this and decided to do the same thing increasing their own power. And the more they did this the more corrupt they became. This in turn increased the darkness in their hearts. They did this all over the worlds to anyone they deemed had darkness in their hearts. One thing was made clear now. Even a Keyblade wielder, a warrior of light can be turned towards darkness, and all of this because of one wielder. A wielder named Xehanort. Xehanort became their leader in their quest for power and led them on to each and every last world to complete their agenda. The remaining wielders of light took notice of this and were shocked and appalled by what the others had done. Never in their history has such a crime come to pass. Unsure of how to handle this they decided to turn to the wisest of them all. They took this matter to the Keyblade council. The Keyblade council is made up of the most powerful and experienced Keyblade masters. If anybody would know what to do it'd be them. A young light wielder named Eraqus went to speak to them about the matter. But this was troubling for him; for the very person he meant to stop was the very same person he trained and grew up with. Eraqus didn't want to see Xehanort hurt, but he knew he had to be stopped. Especially if it meant he could help protect the innocent populations of the worlds. The head of the council; Master Yen Sid, was all too aware of the urgency of the situation. He was the first one to notice the behavior of the dark wielders, and was eager to hear about the current situation with Xehanort and his followers.

"Masters of the Keyblade council I come to you seeking your aid on what to do about Xehanort and his followers, and to report the latest news about the status of the worlds." Eraqus reported.

"We are aware of the current status of the worlds Eraqus. But as to what to do about Xehanort we are still deciding." One of the masters replied. Eraqus gave him a strange look as he said this.

"Forgive me master but, what is there to think about? Innocent lives are at stake and while we sit here and talk, even more will be lost!" Eraqus said annoyed. One of the female masters spoke up to answer him.

"While you are correct that many are falling victim to Xehanort's forces, we cannot simply just go after him. We are not soldiers, we are protectors." She proclaimed. The other masters all started to chatter in agreement. Eraqus was getting annoyed.

"Then let us do that!" Eraqus exclaimed. "Let us go and fight to protect the ones we are sworn to protect against the forces of darkness that are assuredly growing in number!"

Another master speaks up. "Even if we were to send forces to go fight, what purpose would it serve other than to send wielders to go fight other wielders, which you know is forbidden and against our code Eraqus."

"Then maybe it's time that changed." Eraqus boldly stated. Almost every council member gasped in disbelief to what Eraqus had suggested. All the masters started to speak at once to argue.

"How dare you!?" "Do you have any idea as to what you're saying!?" "These are years of traditions you're talking about!" "Foolish child doesn't know what he's sayi-."

"**SILENCE!**" Master Yen Sid shouted. Everyone fell silent to his command. He turns to look at Eraqus.

"Eraqus do you truly believe that Xehanort has some sort of hidden agenda?" Yen Sid asked.

"Yes I do master." He replied.

"What then if I may ask?" Yen Sid asked.

"I believe that…." Eraqus paused for a moment to consider even telling Yen Sid what he really thought.

"Well…?" Yen Sid said anxiously waiting for an answer.

"I believe that Xehanort is trying to unlock Kingdom Hearts." He answered. The entire council was silent. Not one word was uttered, mostly out of shock and fear of hearing that word again.

Master Yen Sid had a stern look on his face. "How do you know of Kingdom Hearts?" He questioned. "Such knowledge has been stricken from the public records since long ago."

"Xehanort." Replied Eraqus. He started to look down as he remembered his conversations with Xehanort. "When we were in training together he would always talk about how unbalanced light and darkness was, and that darkness was needed to set things right. He must've stayed up hours at a time researching this. Until one night he must've found something. He told me of how he could set things right, that he knew of a way to balance the forces of darkness and light. He told me of the first Keyblade war. He said that because of the result of the first war is why the worlds are the way they are now. He talked about starting a new one. He said that starting a new one would be a perfect way of recreating everything into a more balanced universe. And he said that the only way to do that is by unlocking Kingdom Hearts." Eraqus lifted his head to see the concerned faces of Master Yen Sid and the other masters. Yen Sid leaned back and started to stroke his beard while letting out a heavy groan.

"Then he has figured it out." Master Yen Sid said wearily. Everyone turned to look at him as he said this.

"Figured out what master?" One of the other masters asked. Everyone was trying to figure out what he meant, including Eraqus.

"He knows he needs the x-blade, the only thing capable of unlocking Kingdom Hearts." Yen Sid explained. Eraqus looked at him confusingly.

"The Keyblade, master?" He asked.

"No. The x-blade: a legendary Keyblade that is said to be the only thing able to open Kingdom Hearts, and the cause of the last Keyblade war." He explained. Everyone started chattering and murmuring to each other in response to this information. One of the masters spoke up.

"How come this is the first the council has heard of this Master Yen Sid? Why were you withholding this information?" He asked.

"Because I thought it was only a legend at the time. But now I fear it is all too true. If Xehanort unlocks Kingdom Hearts his wish will come true, darkness will blanket the worlds canceling out light, and become the dominant between the two. We cannot let that happen." Yen Sid finished sternly while grasping his hands tightly.

"Then what do we do!?" One of the female masters asked in a panicking manner. "We can't let this happen, but not without giving him what he wants and starting a war!" This only incited more panic amongst them.

Eraqus heard this and started contemplating the situation. He couldn't just stand by and watch as his friends tear each other apart only to help Xehanort's plan along. But this is what he had feared from the start, he knew this could only end one way. Eraqus spoke up.

"QUIET!" He shouted. Everyone turned to him. "I know what must be done."

Master Yen Sid looked at him with a concerned look. Almost as if he knew what he was going to say. "What do you mean Eraqus? What do you plan to do?" He questioned. Eraqus gave Yen Sid a serious look.

"I will stop Xehanort." Eraqus stated. Yen Sid's eyes widened at this.

"Are you sure? With the history between you two I know it will be difficu—."

"It's what has to be done." Eraqus interrupted.

Yen Sid let out a heavy sigh. "You are right this is the only way." He admitted.

Yen Sid then stood up. "Let it be known that the one known as Eraqus will be sent out on the behalf of the council with granted authority to bring in the one known as Xehanort and put a stop to his plans." He announced. "Who here disagrees?" No one answers. Yen Sid looks around the room to confirm it and turns to look back at Eraqus.

"Then it is agreed. Eraqus you will stop Xehanort from completing his plans. Do you accept the task given to you?" Eraqus only nods. "Then go. Go and defeat Xehanort and spare the worlds and all who inhabit them from his madness." Ordered Yen Sid.

"Yes Master." He replied as he turned and left to go fight against the man he considered a brother. Eraqus and Xehanort had fought many times before, but that was nothing more than sparring. This time it was real. This time it could be death.

**Two lifelong friends pitted against each other, a warrior of light vs. a harbinger of darkness, who will win? Find out next time on KH: Destiny. Thanks for reading and don't forget to Rate and Review.**

**P.S. If you guys think I'm off on some stuff just tell me in the comments or message me.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry folks, looks like I made an error, this will be part 2 of three. And sorry this is so late, I'm gonna try to update at least once or twice a week, but I'm also gonna try to work on another story for Legend of Korra. Enough excuses from me, enjoy! **

Chapter 3: Light vs. Dark

And it was official; Eraqus had accepted the responsibility of stopping Xehanort and bringing him to justice. Word had spread quickly among the other Keyblade bearers, everyone from apprentices to masters about how the lone young warrior was going to put a stop to Xehanort's madness. Many of them applauded him, others were doubtful about his success. But none of them could imagine the weight on his shoulders as he prepared to go face his former comrade. As he was preparing himself in his quarters, Eraqus was visited by someone close to him and it was someone through whom he hoped could provide solace; his older brother Xine. If there was anyone he could count on for advice, it was him. Xine was a little taller than Eraqus. He had short light black hair with amber colored eyes. He also had a small scar going across the bridge of his nose.

"Getting ready?" Asked Xine as he walked In. Eraqus turned to face him, and gave him a small grin.

"I'm trying." He admitted. "This isn't something one usually prepares for."

"I understand if you're nervous. You don't have to do this you know; it's not your responsibility." Suggested Xine. The smile from Eraqus' face faded.

"Yes it is." Eraqus said determined. "I let it get this bad with him and I just stood by and watched him sink into darkness, if I had known I could've prevented all this I wouldn't hesitate to have done it." Xine looked at his brother with great worry. He couldn't stand letting him feel like this. He had grown up with him and Xehanort, but had completed his training much earlier than them and had already been assigned a world to protect. Even though he hadn't known Xehanort that long, he always had a feeling that something was off about him, despite how kind and shy he was in the past.

"I get why you think this is your fault Eraqus, but you can't honestly think you drove him to this do you?" Xine asked. "The choices he's made have been his and his alone. He let himself be tempted by the powers of darkness, letting himself succumb to it had nothing to do with you. So if there was anyone to blame, it'd be himself!" Hearing this couldn't help but bring a smile to Eraqus' face. But it quickly faded.

"But that's just it; I can't help but feel responsible for him, he's like… or was like a brother to me. And just like it's your job to look out for me, it's my job to do the same for him." Eraqus stated. Xine smiled at this. He had just noticed what a wise wielder his brother had grown into.

"Well well look who's acting like a master." Xine said jokingly. "Finally making hard decisions and claiming responsibility? What brought this on?"

Eraqus looked at his cheery brother with dismay. "When I found out that I might possibly have to kill my best friend." He said grimly. Xine's smile went away.

"It's not going to come to that Eraqus, I promise." Xine said assuredly.

"How do you know?" Asked Eraqus.

"Because it's not in your nature little brother; you wouldn't hurt a fly." Xine answered calmly.

"But what if it comes to that? What if there's no alternative?" Eraqus asked.

"Trust me when I tell you this: It won't." Xine stated. "The worst thing that could happen is that you give him what he's got coming to him and that's a beating of lifetime. After that you'll bring him back to the council so they can decide his punishment." Eraqus noticed the last part of that sentence.

"Punishment? What kind of punishment?" Eraqus asked worryingly.

"The only punishment one could earn for something like this. They're going to do to him what no Keyblade wielder could stand have happen to them." Xine said seriously.

"What? What will they do to him?" Eraqus asked nervously. Xine only looked at him.

"They're going to take away his Keyblade." Eraqus could only look at him at in horror as he said that. To take away a wielder's Keyblade is the same as taking away a part of their very being.

"That's…that's…that's not possible. Nobody could do th-."

"The council can and will." Xine interrupted. "They will strip him of his powers and his title as master, take his Keyblade and…destroy it forever."

"THEY CAN'T DO THAT!" Eraqus yelled. "The Keyblade is a part of a wielder's heart! To destroy his Keyblade would be the same as destroying a piece of his heart; he'd never be the same! They might as well just turn him into a heartless!"

"Wouldn't that be a good thing?" Asked Xine. Eraqus gave him a stern look. "What?"

"If they do this, couldn't he lose his heart forever?" Xine gave him an unsure look.

"I don't know." He answered. "What do you mean you don't know?" Eraqus questioned. "That's just the thing, I **don't **know**. **This is the first time anyone is going to receive this punishment." Eraqus put his face into his hands.

"*Sigh* what am I going to do?" Xine put his hand on Eraqus' shoulder. Eraqus turned to his brother who had a reassuring smile on his face.

"You'll do what's right." Eraqus looked at his brother with great realization. He was right; he had to do whatever it took to stop Xehanort. Even if it meant he had to drag him back broken and bloodied. Eraqus put his hand Xine's shoulder and nodded."You're right. This is something I have to do, no matter what." Said Eraqus. "Thank you Xine, I was ready to give up this whole time, but you've given me strength again. Heh, just like always." Xine chuckled, "It's my job little brother besides, if I'm not here to cheer you up, who will?" Both brothers embraced each other. Xine released and looked at his brother.

"Now go get him."

With new determination and a wish of good luck from his brother, Eraqus set out to stop Xehanort. After setting out and receiving other wishes of luck from other wielders, Eraqus was stopped by Master Yen Sid.

"I see you've gotten comfortable with the fact of going up against Xehanort. Finally come to terms about it?" Asked Yen Sid. Eraqus walked past him for a couple steps and looked back.

"No, it's just something that I know has to be done by me and me alone. Besides, what other choice do I have? He asked. Yen Sid turned towards Eraqus and started walking.

"My friend we are rarely given easy choices to make, especially in our profession. But those choices are the ones that shape our path in life. And whether or not we walk down these paths with pride or shame, we walk them none the less." Master Yen Sid finished as he walked up next to Eraqus. Eraqus gave him a confused look. Master Yen Sid saw this and sighed.

"What I'm trying to say Eraqus is that no matter what choice you make out there I'm sure it will be the right one." Yen Sid said as he put his hand on Eraqus' shoulder. Eraqus looked at him and nodded.

"Thank you master I promise not to fail you." He said. Yen Sid smiled.

"You couldn't even if you tried my boy." After that being said Eraqus looked up at the sky.

"I'm coming Xehanort." With that Eraqus activated his armor. In a flash of light Eraqus was covered from head to toe in shining armor. In every right he could be considered a knight in shining armor off to fight a great evil for the greater good. His armor was decorated with gold and white markings streaking across it. It was truly a regal looking armor. Before he could depart Yen Sid stopped him.

"Remember, Xehanort's last known location was on the world known as **RADIANT GARDENS**. If he's anywhere it would be on that world." He advised. Eraqus turned and nodded. After confirming Yen Sid's instructions, Eraqus summoned his glider. Unlike every other wielder whose glider looks like some sort of vehicle, Eraqus' was a little more unique. His glider took on a more natural form. His took the form of a wild stallion set in the same style of his armor. If not for the fact it was his Keyblade, you'd swear it was alive. Eraqus mounted his "steed" and it started galloping. It began building up speed until its feet were no longer touching the ground. It started to ascend into the sky, at the same time a portal to the lanes between opened up, giving a path for Eraqus to follow straight to Xehanort. And once he did find him, all this chaos and madness will come to an end.

Once and for all.

**Looks like Eraqus has found his drive. He's now determined to stop Xehanort no matter what. Next time: The action finally begins next time on Kingdom Hearts: Destiny.**

**P.S. I got the idea for Eraqus' glider from a deviant art user called check it out at this address. ** art/KH-BBS-Eraqus-Glider-202870606


End file.
